Caballo Sin Nombre subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:02:01,205 --> 00:02:03,665 - Good morning, officer. - Can you turn the music down? 2 00:02:03,874 --> 00:02:05,459 Oh, okay. 3 00:02:06,585 --> 00:02:08,712 Down means off. 4 00:02:11,757 --> 00:02:13,926 You know why I pulled you over this morning? 5 00:02:14,092 --> 00:02:16,220 Well, I'm pretty sure I wasn't speeding. 6 00:02:16,428 --> 00:02:18,680 I've been using the cruise control, so I don't... 7 00:02:18,847 --> 00:02:20,432 No, sir, your windshield. 8 00:02:22,226 --> 00:02:24,728 License and registration, please. 9 00:02:26,146 --> 00:02:27,773 Right. 10 00:02:31,318 --> 00:02:35,822 This... This was from Wayfarer 515. 11 00:02:35,989 --> 00:02:39,910 - My house was in the debris field. - Okay. 12 00:02:42,162 --> 00:02:44,623 And that's what shattered my windshield... 13 00:02:44,831 --> 00:02:47,334 ...some piece of wreckage from the plane. 14 00:02:47,543 --> 00:02:49,670 I understand. 15 00:02:52,923 --> 00:02:57,135 You know of flight 515, the plane crash? You're wearing the ribbon. 16 00:02:57,344 --> 00:02:59,721 Yes, sir. I'm quite aware of Wayfarer 515. 17 00:02:59,930 --> 00:03:02,307 I was one of the first responders on the scene. 18 00:03:02,516 --> 00:03:05,978 - Then what are you doing? - Citing you, sir. 19 00:03:06,979 --> 00:03:09,231 What? What, you don't believe me? 20 00:03:09,439 --> 00:03:11,692 Regardless of how that windshield was damaged... 21 00:03:11,900 --> 00:03:15,988 ...this car is unsafe to drive in this condition. Stay in the car, please. 22 00:03:19,825 --> 00:03:21,910 Wait. Wait just a minute. Just one minute. 23 00:03:22,119 --> 00:03:25,247 - I asked you to stay in the vehicle. - I can get out of my own car. 24 00:03:25,455 --> 00:03:27,165 - Sir, listen... - No, you listen to me. 25 00:03:27,374 --> 00:03:29,126 It's time for you to listen to me. 26 00:03:29,334 --> 00:03:32,004 - Take a deep breath, calm down. - This is America, okay? 27 00:03:32,212 --> 00:03:35,007 - Get back in that car. - I have rights. You understand that? 28 00:03:35,215 --> 00:03:37,968 At least have the common decency to hear me out. 29 00:03:38,177 --> 00:03:40,387 - Step back now. - Did you even hear what I said? 30 00:03:40,596 --> 00:03:42,681 - Sir, calm down. - You're giving me a ticket? 31 00:03:42,890 --> 00:03:45,184 I told you that my house was in the debris field. 32 00:03:45,392 --> 00:03:48,103 Do you have the remotest inkling of what that means? 33 00:03:48,312 --> 00:03:51,148 - Sir, calm down. - Hellfire rained down on my house... 34 00:03:51,356 --> 00:03:52,649 ...where my children sleep! 35 00:03:52,858 --> 00:03:55,903 - I need you to step back now. - There were body parts in my yard! 36 00:03:56,111 --> 00:03:58,030 - Are you kidding me?! - Sir, last warning. 37 00:03:58,238 --> 00:04:00,157 - You got two seconds to stand down. - Or? 38 00:04:00,365 --> 00:04:03,827 - I'm gonna pepper-spray you. - Pepper-spray me. That is just perfect. 39 00:04:04,036 --> 00:04:08,207 Pepper-spray the man who's expressing his opinion under the First Amendment! 40 00:04:33,565 --> 00:04:36,735 Lastly a little something from down El Paso way. 41 00:04:36,944 --> 00:04:42,199 Border Patrol came across multiple homicides just this side of the border. 42 00:04:42,491 --> 00:04:46,453 Truck turns out to be a chicken run out of Juarez into Laredo. 43 00:04:46,662 --> 00:04:48,789 Border Patrol's been playing hide-and-seek... 44 00:04:48,997 --> 00:04:50,749 ...with these polleros for two years. 45 00:04:50,958 --> 00:04:54,169 But this time, soon as they made it across, someone hit them. 46 00:04:54,378 --> 00:04:55,754 Hit them hard. 47 00:04:55,921 --> 00:04:59,424 We're talking a driver and nine illegals. No sign of the shooters. 48 00:04:59,633 --> 00:05:01,927 So this truck was carrying more than just people. 49 00:05:02,135 --> 00:05:04,137 What are we looking at, weed, coke or meth? 50 00:05:04,346 --> 00:05:07,140 No, doesn't look like they were transporting narcotics. 51 00:05:07,349 --> 00:05:09,184 Why'd the Border Patrol kick this to us? 52 00:05:09,393 --> 00:05:11,311 They didn't. I pulled it. 53 00:05:11,520 --> 00:05:15,357 You ask me, this is high-end cartel work. Los Zetas, maybe. 54 00:05:15,566 --> 00:05:18,735 Question is, why do we have Juarez-style action... 55 00:05:18,944 --> 00:05:20,821 ...on our side of the DMZ? 56 00:05:21,029 --> 00:05:23,365 They sending a message? Clearing a path? 57 00:05:24,074 --> 00:05:27,369 Or was this about stopping one particular border-hopper? 58 00:05:27,578 --> 00:05:31,415 Maybe one of those... extra-crispies knew something he shouldn't. 59 00:05:31,748 --> 00:05:33,792 Anyway, keep your eyes open. 60 00:05:34,001 --> 00:05:35,961 All right, that's it. Slow news day. 61 00:05:36,128 --> 00:05:38,130 Add one more to the countdown. 62 00:05:38,338 --> 00:05:39,965 Oh, yeah? What's that, Gomey? 63 00:05:40,174 --> 00:05:42,467 We're waiting on that famous blue meth of yours. 64 00:05:42,676 --> 00:05:45,345 Twenty-nine days since we saw it last. 65 00:05:45,637 --> 00:05:48,348 It's still out there, Gomey. Don't worry. 66 00:05:48,557 --> 00:05:50,684 Local P.D. I gotta take this. 67 00:05:50,893 --> 00:05:52,477 Gomey, go beat your piñata. 68 00:05:52,686 --> 00:05:55,731 Rest of you jokers, too damn quiet in here. 69 00:05:55,939 --> 00:05:57,941 Catch some bad guys. 70 00:05:58,150 --> 00:05:59,902 Schrader. 71 00:06:00,110 --> 00:06:02,112 Hey, what's up, Walt? 72 00:06:03,405 --> 00:06:04,865 What? 73 00:06:53,872 --> 00:06:55,499 Jesse? 74 00:06:56,416 --> 00:06:58,961 Hey, Dad. 75 00:07:00,379 --> 00:07:03,924 - Fixing up the house, huh? - Doing a little work, yeah. 76 00:07:05,676 --> 00:07:09,721 Well, I'll bounce. It's cool. 77 00:07:11,807 --> 00:07:13,767 You doing okay? 78 00:07:14,601 --> 00:07:16,270 Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. 79 00:07:16,478 --> 00:07:20,774 I just happened to be driving by and saw the sign. 80 00:07:20,983 --> 00:07:23,819 So you're selling the place. 81 00:07:24,903 --> 00:07:27,865 In this market. Can you believe it? 82 00:07:28,991 --> 00:07:31,785 I see you moved the garage. That's bold. 83 00:07:31,994 --> 00:07:34,580 Your mother's idea. It's quite an operation. 84 00:07:34,788 --> 00:07:36,915 We did all new stucco, all new master suite... 85 00:07:37,124 --> 00:07:40,252 ...sandblasted, fumigated the basement. 86 00:07:42,880 --> 00:07:44,006 Right on. 87 00:07:45,048 --> 00:07:46,508 Yeah. 88 00:07:46,717 --> 00:07:50,262 You know, fixing up the place totally increases resale value. 89 00:07:50,470 --> 00:07:54,558 I read that in, I wanna say, like TIME magazine. 90 00:07:56,185 --> 00:07:59,313 So, what'd you do with the upstairs bathroom? 91 00:07:59,521 --> 00:08:02,316 All redone. New tiles in the bathrooms and kitchens... 92 00:08:02,524 --> 00:08:06,737 ...granite countertops, new appliances. All top-of-the line. 93 00:08:07,112 --> 00:08:11,450 Damn. That's great, Dad. Think I can get a tour? 94 00:08:11,700 --> 00:08:16,914 These guys are trying to finish up. Maybe we'd better stay out of their way. 95 00:08:19,208 --> 00:08:22,544 There are pictures on the website, if you want to take a look. 96 00:08:26,590 --> 00:08:27,799 Cool. 97 00:08:28,008 --> 00:08:30,010 You're looking healthy. 98 00:08:30,594 --> 00:08:32,971 I'll tell your mother. She'll be happy. 99 00:08:36,266 --> 00:08:38,018 Thanks. 100 00:08:38,227 --> 00:08:44,024 You know, I could come by sometime for dinner or something. 101 00:08:44,233 --> 00:08:48,111 Yeah. Sometime. 102 00:08:51,782 --> 00:08:53,283 Okay. 103 00:08:53,742 --> 00:08:55,410 Later, Dad. 104 00:09:08,507 --> 00:09:12,386 You know, look, he's a high-school teacher. 105 00:09:12,594 --> 00:09:15,264 He's never been in trouble a day in his life. 106 00:09:15,389 --> 00:09:17,349 He finds out he's got lung cancer... 107 00:09:17,558 --> 00:09:21,395 ...and now his wife kicks the poor bastard out of his own house. 108 00:09:21,603 --> 00:09:27,985 I mean, look, guys, if anybody rates a little slack, here's the guy. 109 00:09:35,325 --> 00:09:41,248 Hey, Walt. Remember Officer Cavanaugh? 110 00:09:47,296 --> 00:09:51,341 Officer, I'm very sorry that I lost my temper. 111 00:09:52,092 --> 00:09:57,181 There's no excuse for my behaviour. It was disrespectful. 112 00:10:02,186 --> 00:10:04,188 Yeah. Thanks, man. 113 00:10:23,165 --> 00:10:25,542 She's divorcing me. 114 00:10:29,129 --> 00:10:31,340 I don't know what to tell you, buddy. 115 00:10:32,216 --> 00:10:34,384 It is what it is. 116 00:10:37,054 --> 00:10:39,932 She doesn't want me to see the kids. 117 00:10:43,227 --> 00:10:45,103 She said that? 118 00:10:46,230 --> 00:10:47,981 Yeah. 119 00:11:10,170 --> 00:11:12,714 You don't write, you don't call. 120 00:11:17,386 --> 00:11:19,221 God. 121 00:11:20,514 --> 00:11:22,641 It's a disaster. 122 00:11:23,642 --> 00:11:26,603 - It is not a disaster. - Oh, okay. 123 00:11:26,812 --> 00:11:28,814 It's not a disaster, all right? 124 00:11:29,022 --> 00:11:32,234 She's not going to the cops, she's not gonna tell a living soul. 125 00:11:32,442 --> 00:11:38,240 You wanna know why? One word: Blowback. 126 00:11:38,991 --> 00:11:43,620 If she blabs, it'll be a disaster, for her. 127 00:11:43,829 --> 00:11:49,042 That DEA brother-in-law? Screwed. You were right under his nose. 128 00:11:49,251 --> 00:11:53,005 He'll be lucky if they let him bust glue-sniffers at the hobby shop. 129 00:11:53,213 --> 00:11:55,674 The kids? Paging Dr. Phil. 130 00:11:55,883 --> 00:12:00,137 My daddy's a drug dealer and my mommy turned him in. 131 00:12:00,345 --> 00:12:04,850 And the house? Gone. Feds would RICO her and the kids out on the street. 132 00:12:05,058 --> 00:12:09,396 Good luck arguing with them on that. No. It's not gonna happen. 133 00:12:10,272 --> 00:12:14,443 She's bluffing and she knows it. 134 00:12:20,073 --> 00:12:24,536 Her going to the police is not the point, Saul. 135 00:12:24,745 --> 00:12:27,789 She's out of my life. Do you understand? 136 00:12:27,998 --> 00:12:32,878 I've lost my family. Everything that I care about. 137 00:12:33,921 --> 00:12:37,257 Hey, buddy. 138 00:12:38,550 --> 00:12:41,720 - It's bad. It's a calamity. - Oh, my God. 139 00:12:41,929 --> 00:12:45,098 But we live to fight another day. 140 00:12:45,307 --> 00:12:49,394 And after a decent interval of time... 141 00:12:49,603 --> 00:12:52,689 ...well, there are other fish in the sea. 142 00:12:54,358 --> 00:12:56,693 You've been out of circulation for a while. 143 00:12:56,902 --> 00:12:59,863 You'll be just amazed at what's out there. 144 00:13:00,072 --> 00:13:02,491 Thailand, the Czech Republic. 145 00:13:02,699 --> 00:13:08,038 I mean, those women are so grateful to even be here. 146 00:13:09,957 --> 00:13:13,293 In the meantime, idle hands are the devil's plaything. 147 00:13:13,502 --> 00:13:18,632 So why don't you get back on the horse and do what you do best? 148 00:13:18,841 --> 00:13:22,886 First step: Talk to our friend and get cooking. 149 00:13:30,227 --> 00:13:33,021 I can't be the bad guy. 150 00:13:34,523 --> 00:13:36,149 What? 151 00:13:37,526 --> 00:13:40,445 I can't be the bad guy. 152 00:13:44,658 --> 00:13:47,077 Okay. 153 00:13:49,496 --> 00:13:52,708 You know, we'll revisit. 154 00:13:53,834 --> 00:13:59,631 Just promise me you won't hang yourself in the closet. 155 00:14:31,455 --> 00:14:33,290 Pop-pop! 156 00:14:34,124 --> 00:14:37,044 Pop-pop, the ice cream man! 157 00:14:44,927 --> 00:14:48,305 - Don't tell your mom. - Okay. 158 00:14:56,063 --> 00:15:00,192 - Yeah. - It's me. We may have a wife problem. 159 00:15:00,776 --> 00:15:03,028 Look, I need eyes on it. 160 00:15:04,071 --> 00:15:06,240 You got an address? 161 00:15:26,718 --> 00:15:28,720 Hey. Dinner's gonna be late. 162 00:15:28,929 --> 00:15:32,516 Uncle Hank and Aunt Marie are bringing takeout... 163 00:15:33,767 --> 00:15:36,436 ...but if you're hungry, I could rustle something up. 164 00:16:05,257 --> 00:16:07,634 Hey, buddy, pass the ketchup, will you? 165 00:16:18,937 --> 00:16:22,191 What? I've had enough trans-fat for one lifetime. 166 00:16:22,399 --> 00:16:24,193 Two-day drive from the nearest ocean... 167 00:16:24,401 --> 00:16:26,904 ...and you're... eating raw fish. That's all I'm saying. 168 00:16:28,822 --> 00:16:31,909 Been awhile since that minnow's been swimming. Right, buddy? 169 00:16:34,620 --> 00:16:36,038 Yeah. 170 00:16:36,496 --> 00:16:39,958 You know, Flynn here is looking for a part-time job... 171 00:16:40,167 --> 00:16:43,212 ...so, I don't know, if you know of anything you might want to... 172 00:16:43,420 --> 00:16:45,631 My name's Walter Jr. 173 00:16:45,839 --> 00:16:49,968 Like, what, you can't even say his name? 174 00:16:50,177 --> 00:16:53,305 If you've changed your mind about being called Flynn... 175 00:16:53,514 --> 00:16:57,226 ...all you need to do is just tell me that you don't want to be called Flynn. 176 00:16:57,434 --> 00:16:59,770 Dad didn't even show up till fourth period. 177 00:16:59,978 --> 00:17:02,940 And his eyes were all red, like he's been crying or something. 178 00:17:03,148 --> 00:17:06,193 But you, you don't even care! 179 00:17:06,944 --> 00:17:09,738 And now he won't even drive me home. 180 00:17:09,947 --> 00:17:14,284 He won't say why, but I know it's because you told him not to. 181 00:17:14,493 --> 00:17:16,745 - Honey, I... - What? 182 00:17:17,287 --> 00:17:19,456 I don't know what your problem is. 183 00:17:19,665 --> 00:17:24,586 You may not love him anymore, but I do. 184 00:17:25,003 --> 00:17:29,591 I mean, why you gotta be...? Why you gotta be such a bitch?! 185 00:17:29,800 --> 00:17:31,510 - Hey, hey, hey. No, no, no. - Oh, God. 186 00:17:31,718 --> 00:17:35,013 - You can't talk to your mom like that. - Hank, no. Hank. Hank, it's... 187 00:17:35,222 --> 00:17:37,724 It's all right. 188 00:17:39,309 --> 00:17:41,395 Hey, hey. 189 00:17:41,603 --> 00:17:47,276 Skyler, I know that you must have your reasons for all of this. 190 00:17:49,987 --> 00:17:51,822 Sky, the... 191 00:17:52,656 --> 00:17:56,159 I know it's none of my business... 192 00:17:58,829 --> 00:18:01,123 ...but keeping Walt from the kids? I mean... 193 00:18:07,171 --> 00:18:09,173 You're right, Hank. 194 00:18:10,716 --> 00:18:13,177 It's none of your business. 195 00:18:19,516 --> 00:18:22,060 Oh, my God. After all of that? 196 00:18:22,227 --> 00:18:24,855 Please, tell me that you are still not curious. 197 00:18:25,063 --> 00:18:27,774 - There's nothing to be curious about. - Oh, please. 198 00:18:27,941 --> 00:18:30,777 The day I heard the words "second cell phone". I knew. 199 00:18:30,986 --> 00:18:34,281 - Believe me. Seen it a hundred times. - Okay. All right. 200 00:18:34,448 --> 00:18:37,284 So, what? Stop dancing around it. 201 00:18:37,492 --> 00:18:40,162 What is it exactly that you have seen a hundred times? 202 00:18:40,329 --> 00:18:41,872 Please, pleasee... enlighten me. 203 00:18:42,873 --> 00:18:46,668 Look, a guy like Walt? Nice guy, decent, smart. 204 00:18:46,877 --> 00:18:50,380 But, let's face it, underachiever, dead-end life, okay? 205 00:18:50,631 --> 00:18:53,717 He gets cancer. Time's running out. Mid-life crisis. 206 00:18:53,926 --> 00:18:56,678 He acts up. He steps out. 207 00:18:56,887 --> 00:19:00,933 And the wife, she catches him. I mean, it's a story as old as time. 208 00:19:01,141 --> 00:19:05,479 Look, do the math, Marie. It only comes out one way. 209 00:19:05,687 --> 00:19:10,943 Knowing Walt, he felt so guilty, he probably told her himself. 210 00:19:11,151 --> 00:19:13,278 I... I don't know. 211 00:19:13,487 --> 00:19:18,033 I think if he cheated on her, that she would have told me by now. 212 00:19:18,242 --> 00:19:23,372 It just feels like something more. 213 00:19:31,547 --> 00:19:34,716 Yes, yes, yes, 24l7 coverage. Need you ask? 214 00:19:34,925 --> 00:19:36,468 How much is this gonna run me? 215 00:19:38,303 --> 00:19:40,639 Jesus, I'm in the wrong business. 216 00:19:41,431 --> 00:19:43,267 Yeah, I'll call you. 217 00:19:43,475 --> 00:19:46,144 Return of the prodigal, back to the land of the living. 218 00:19:46,353 --> 00:19:47,855 - How you feeling? - I'm good. 219 00:19:48,063 --> 00:19:51,650 Of course you are. The world's your oyster. Am I right? 220 00:19:51,859 --> 00:19:56,363 Unencumbered young man with stacks of cash. 221 00:19:56,572 --> 00:20:01,994 Hey, I'm jealous. Hand to God, I'm jealous. 222 00:20:02,202 --> 00:20:06,874 Speaking of cash, you know what's giving me heartburn lately? 223 00:20:07,082 --> 00:20:11,086 Your former partner. This guy, he works like a bastard, right? 224 00:20:11,295 --> 00:20:12,880 Builds a business single-handed. 225 00:20:13,088 --> 00:20:17,384 Finally the big money shows up and what does he do? He walks out. 226 00:20:19,678 --> 00:20:22,723 Talent like that and he flushes it down the crapper. 227 00:20:22,890 --> 00:20:26,143 It's like Michelangelo won't paint. 228 00:20:26,310 --> 00:20:29,771 Look, I know you're out of it and all... 229 00:20:29,938 --> 00:20:32,232 ...but you wouldn't talk to him, would you? 230 00:20:32,441 --> 00:20:34,276 Help him pull his head out of his ass? 231 00:20:35,360 --> 00:20:36,987 All right, all right, scratch that. 232 00:20:37,196 --> 00:20:40,324 Yeah, he won't listen to me, he's not gonna listen to you. 233 00:20:41,074 --> 00:20:43,243 All due respect. 234 00:20:45,829 --> 00:20:47,289 You want a job? 235 00:20:47,915 --> 00:20:49,499 A job? 236 00:20:50,250 --> 00:20:53,587 - Who's got a job for me? - I do. 237 00:22:12,249 --> 00:22:14,042 There you go. 238 00:24:23,755 --> 00:24:25,382 - Hey. - Hey. 239 00:24:25,591 --> 00:24:26,967 Thought I'd... 240 00:24:27,176 --> 00:24:29,595 ...well, visit, if you don't mind. - Of course not. 241 00:24:29,803 --> 00:24:32,556 - You don't need the room, do you? - No, no, no. 242 00:24:32,764 --> 00:24:35,893 I just needed some more space to spread out. 243 00:24:36,101 --> 00:24:37,895 Wanted to say hello to little Holly. 244 00:24:38,103 --> 00:24:44,109 Hey, girl. Hi, baby. Oh, it's okay. It's okay, it's okay. Oh, yeah. 245 00:24:44,318 --> 00:24:46,612 She's a beauty. Look at her. 246 00:24:46,820 --> 00:24:50,991 Hey, thanks for being so flexible on me coming in. 247 00:24:52,075 --> 00:24:56,246 I just wish we had you back full-time. You do brighten up the place. 248 00:24:59,875 --> 00:25:03,212 Listen, believe me, this is... 249 00:25:03,420 --> 00:25:07,007 I don't want to bring this up, but I can't sign off on these quarterlies. 250 00:25:07,216 --> 00:25:10,344 I'm sorry, I just can't. 251 00:25:13,347 --> 00:25:15,182 Is that right? 252 00:25:18,644 --> 00:25:22,523 If you're gonna do this, it can't be so glaring. 253 00:25:24,566 --> 00:25:26,276 Glaring. 254 00:25:26,818 --> 00:25:28,445 Okay. 255 00:25:30,447 --> 00:25:34,743 That does sound bad. Show me what's bothering you. 256 00:25:41,542 --> 00:25:43,293 Keller. 257 00:25:45,420 --> 00:25:49,675 Again. Oh, God, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about this. 258 00:25:49,883 --> 00:25:52,469 Revenue with no backup. 259 00:25:53,262 --> 00:25:57,558 Here, here and here. I don't even know what to say. 260 00:26:05,482 --> 00:26:07,150 Yeah. 261 00:26:08,360 --> 00:26:11,947 Yeah, well, okay. This is fixable, right? 262 00:26:12,155 --> 00:26:16,577 How about if I just push 28,800... 263 00:26:17,578 --> 00:26:22,291 ...out of this into next quarter? Would you sign it then? 264 00:26:26,837 --> 00:26:33,135 I'm just saying I can't sign it as it currently exists. 265 00:26:33,468 --> 00:26:35,220 Fair enough. 266 00:26:35,596 --> 00:26:37,264 I'll take care of it. 267 00:26:37,472 --> 00:26:39,516 Thank you for the heads-up. 268 00:26:40,267 --> 00:26:42,728 You won't have to deal with this again, I swear. 269 00:26:45,230 --> 00:26:46,940 What if your kids found out? 270 00:26:50,485 --> 00:26:55,616 - Lf my kids found out? - This. What you're doing. 271 00:26:55,824 --> 00:27:00,329 Someday they're gonna be old enough. How would you explain it to them? 272 00:27:03,916 --> 00:27:07,169 Well, put me on the spot, why don't you? 273 00:27:08,795 --> 00:27:11,131 I guess maybe I'd... 274 00:27:11,882 --> 00:27:15,260 I'd say that I might have feet of clay... 275 00:27:15,469 --> 00:27:17,888 ...but that whatever I did, I did thinking of them. 276 00:27:18,096 --> 00:27:21,642 You know, trying to provide. 277 00:27:21,850 --> 00:27:26,563 And I'd ask them to try to take the time to understand... 278 00:27:28,774 --> 00:27:32,528 You know what? Truth is, I haven't thought that far ahead, Skyler. 279 00:27:32,736 --> 00:27:35,864 I'm just trying to keep my head above water, so... 280 00:27:36,907 --> 00:27:39,034 I'd better get back to it. 281 00:27:47,960 --> 00:27:49,920 Oh, God. 282 00:27:52,089 --> 00:27:53,465 Hi, Walt. 283 00:27:53,674 --> 00:27:57,302 Listen, I can't tal... I'm at work right now... 284 00:27:57,511 --> 00:27:58,971 What? 285 00:27:59,179 --> 00:28:02,057 Louis dropped him off. He was here when I got home. 286 00:28:02,266 --> 00:28:03,308 No, no, no, of course. 287 00:28:03,517 --> 00:28:06,019 No, he's not staying. He understands that. 288 00:28:06,228 --> 00:28:09,857 - I'll bring him anywhere you want. - Dad. 289 00:28:11,358 --> 00:28:13,235 Well, yeah. It is rush hour. 290 00:28:13,443 --> 00:28:16,905 I mean, I could fight traffic and bring him down to Beneke now. 291 00:28:17,114 --> 00:28:19,408 But wouldn't it be... easier if we...? 292 00:28:20,367 --> 00:28:23,954 Right, okay, good. So we'll meet you at the house. 293 00:28:24,162 --> 00:28:26,123 Okay, bye. 294 00:28:27,416 --> 00:28:28,584 Why are you doing this? 295 00:28:28,792 --> 00:28:34,006 She's just trying to keep me from seeing you and you're helping her. 296 00:28:34,214 --> 00:28:40,721 Well, son, I mean, your mother, she has her reasons. 297 00:28:40,929 --> 00:28:42,890 What reasons? 298 00:28:45,225 --> 00:28:47,102 They're... 299 00:28:47,728 --> 00:28:50,063 Well, they're... 300 00:28:51,899 --> 00:28:54,943 Well, they're just a little difficult to delineate. 301 00:28:55,152 --> 00:29:01,325 But, I mean, yes, there are two sides to every story, always. 302 00:29:02,910 --> 00:29:04,786 But she... 303 00:29:06,872 --> 00:29:08,373 Yeah. 304 00:29:10,167 --> 00:29:15,047 This is just how it has to be for now, okay? 305 00:29:15,255 --> 00:29:20,010 Now, look, your home is your home and that is where you belong, all right? 306 00:29:20,219 --> 00:29:24,473 But it's where you belong. Dad, it's your house. 307 00:29:24,681 --> 00:29:26,433 Uncle Hank, Aunt Marie... 308 00:29:26,642 --> 00:29:30,521 ...everybody knows that you haven't done anything wrong. 309 00:29:30,938 --> 00:29:34,441 Everybody is on your side. 310 00:29:37,736 --> 00:29:43,116 Well, it's not about taking sides, though. 311 00:29:43,325 --> 00:29:46,995 - How can you let her treat you like this? - Come on. 312 00:29:47,204 --> 00:29:51,500 - How can you just take it? - Now just listen to me, okay? 313 00:29:51,708 --> 00:29:55,879 No matter what, all of this has nothing to do with how we feel about you, okay? 314 00:29:56,088 --> 00:30:00,050 We both love you very, very much, okay? 315 00:30:00,259 --> 00:30:04,346 You and your sister will come first always. 316 00:30:06,598 --> 00:30:07,975 Come on. 317 00:30:12,187 --> 00:30:16,316 Let's try to see this in a positive light, okay? Both of us. 318 00:30:16,525 --> 00:30:19,695 Let's just buck up. 319 00:30:20,571 --> 00:30:23,240 And I'll take you home. 320 00:30:27,119 --> 00:30:31,957 Let me first just hit the old bathroom here. 321 00:30:50,100 --> 00:30:51,852 Hello. Good afternoon. 322 00:30:52,060 --> 00:30:54,479 - Nice to meet you. Saul Goodman. - Nice to meet you. 323 00:30:54,688 --> 00:30:58,317 You're not that lawyer on late-night television, are you? 324 00:30:58,525 --> 00:31:00,694 Better call Saul! 325 00:31:02,404 --> 00:31:03,822 I get it all the time. 326 00:31:04,615 --> 00:31:08,493 We're here to discuss the sale of the property at 9809 Margo. 327 00:31:09,077 --> 00:31:12,080 I get it. Flat-fee clients, am I right? 328 00:31:12,289 --> 00:31:15,000 Well, folks, today's your lucky day. 329 00:31:15,209 --> 00:31:18,795 I represent a client who shall remain nameless. 330 00:31:19,004 --> 00:31:20,506 However, for our purposes... 331 00:31:20,714 --> 00:31:24,051 ...you might just as well visualise a large bag of money. 332 00:31:24,259 --> 00:31:28,514 This individual wants to buy your house today for cash. 333 00:31:28,722 --> 00:31:31,475 - Cash? - Cash. I know, in this economy. 334 00:31:31,683 --> 00:31:34,478 The money is already burning a hole in my client's account. 335 00:31:34,686 --> 00:31:37,981 You can ask Mr. Gardiner. I've shown him all the pertinent financials. 336 00:31:38,190 --> 00:31:40,692 It's the only reason we're sitting here. 337 00:31:41,360 --> 00:31:44,988 Fair enough. We get a few papers signed and notarised... 338 00:31:45,197 --> 00:31:46,990 ...we can take care of this right now. 339 00:31:47,199 --> 00:31:50,035 In fact, I could wire you your money this very afternoon. 340 00:31:50,536 --> 00:31:53,830 There's just one little hair in the soup. 341 00:31:54,081 --> 00:31:56,041 The price. 342 00:31:59,044 --> 00:32:02,798 We feel 875 is very fair. 343 00:32:03,006 --> 00:32:06,260 But I suppose there's always a little wiggle room. 344 00:32:06,677 --> 00:32:12,516 Well, why don't you wiggle us on down to 400 and you got yourselves a deal? 345 00:32:13,183 --> 00:32:16,478 Four hundred thousand? What is that, a joke? 346 00:32:16,687 --> 00:32:18,689 No, that's my offer. 347 00:32:18,897 --> 00:32:21,108 That's less than half-price. 348 00:32:21,316 --> 00:32:23,360 We put that much into the renovations alone. 349 00:32:23,569 --> 00:32:25,320 Why don't we just cut the clown act... 350 00:32:25,529 --> 00:32:28,574 ...and you tell us what you're willing to come up to? 351 00:32:28,782 --> 00:32:31,451 Four hundred thousand. That's my final offer. 352 00:32:31,618 --> 00:32:32,911 - Waste of time. - Ridiculous. 353 00:32:33,120 --> 00:32:35,539 How could you possibly imagine we'd entertain this? 354 00:32:35,747 --> 00:32:37,082 - Come on, hon. - I don't know. 355 00:32:37,291 --> 00:32:40,586 I thought some allowance was in order once I heard about the meth lab. 356 00:32:40,794 --> 00:32:42,296 That used to be in the basement. 357 00:32:42,504 --> 00:32:45,549 I looked over your signed disclosure statements... 358 00:32:45,757 --> 00:32:48,177 ...and I don't see any mention of a meth lab. Nope. 359 00:32:48,385 --> 00:32:51,638 Oh, you got your termite inspection. That's good. 360 00:32:51,847 --> 00:32:53,223 But no meth lab. 361 00:32:53,432 --> 00:32:58,937 Now, some would call that fraud in service of concealing a felony. 362 00:32:59,146 --> 00:33:04,484 I, myself, am more open-minded. But it is tricky. 363 00:33:04,693 --> 00:33:06,945 Now, don't get me wrong. I applaud your cojones. 364 00:33:07,154 --> 00:33:08,822 I mean, good try... 365 00:33:09,031 --> 00:33:12,326 ...at sneaking a meth-contaminated property past a buyer. 366 00:33:12,534 --> 00:33:16,121 I mean, could've been a good deal for you. Too bad. 367 00:33:16,330 --> 00:33:21,752 Now, I could file a suit and encumber this property indefinitely. 368 00:33:21,960 --> 00:33:24,171 Or I could start some criminal proceedings. 369 00:33:24,379 --> 00:33:27,466 But I don't think any of us want that, now, do we? 370 00:33:27,674 --> 00:33:31,136 How about it, counsellor? Do you concur? 371 00:33:53,033 --> 00:33:54,034 There you go, son. 372 00:33:55,619 --> 00:33:58,830 Come on. It's not Devil's Island. 373 00:34:04,628 --> 00:34:06,421 Okay. 374 00:34:16,390 --> 00:34:18,976 - Oh, hey. - Hello. 375 00:34:24,064 --> 00:34:27,776 - Brought pizza. - Yeah. Well, I'm making dinner. 376 00:34:28,402 --> 00:34:33,532 Okay, I'll just put it in the fridge. It's even better the next day. 377 00:34:36,952 --> 00:34:37,953 Hi, honey. 378 00:34:42,040 --> 00:34:43,584 Sorry. 379 00:34:47,796 --> 00:34:49,173 Skyler. 380 00:34:51,425 --> 00:34:55,262 I mean, what kind of example do we want to set here, right? 381 00:34:55,470 --> 00:34:59,683 I mean, can't we at least just sit down and eat a piece of pizza together? 382 00:34:59,892 --> 00:35:02,728 Just hash things out like adults? 383 00:35:04,438 --> 00:35:08,567 We have discussed everything we need to discuss. 384 00:35:08,775 --> 00:35:11,653 I thought I made myself very clear. 385 00:35:15,324 --> 00:35:17,576 I got dipping sticks. 386 00:36:39,950 --> 00:36:41,743 You've reached Walt's temporary number. 387 00:36:41,952 --> 00:36:43,745 Please, leave a message. 388 00:36:47,541 --> 00:36:50,002 When I went out this morning to get the newspaper... 389 00:36:50,169 --> 00:36:53,213 ...I saw a pizza on our roof. 390 00:36:53,422 --> 00:36:56,091 Would you know anything about that? 391 00:36:56,258 --> 00:36:59,511 Listen to me, Walt. You need to control yourself. 392 00:36:59,720 --> 00:37:04,474 Calm down, accept the situation and k eep your distance. 393 00:37:04,683 --> 00:37:09,354 If you can't manage that, I will get a restraining order. 394 00:37:17,070 --> 00:37:19,656 Skyler. Skyler. 395 00:37:20,866 --> 00:37:24,786 Got your restraining order right here! Restrain this! 396 00:37:39,718 --> 00:37:41,553 Breaking even is not so bad. 397 00:37:41,762 --> 00:37:44,806 In this economy, a lot of people would kill to break even. 398 00:37:44,973 --> 00:37:50,854 Poor Jake. He had his heart set on going to Space Camp. 399 00:37:52,856 --> 00:37:54,107 Oh, no. 400 00:37:54,316 --> 00:37:57,945 Oh, God. This is all we need. 401 00:37:59,112 --> 00:38:03,242 Hey, Mom, Dad. How's it going? 402 00:38:04,076 --> 00:38:07,496 Jesse, it's really not a good time. 403 00:38:08,163 --> 00:38:09,164 Come on. 404 00:38:09,373 --> 00:38:12,292 Jesse, the house has been sold. 405 00:38:12,501 --> 00:38:14,461 The new owners are... expected at any moment. 406 00:38:14,628 --> 00:38:17,130 - Where do you think you're going? - Inside. 407 00:38:19,132 --> 00:38:21,051 I bought the place. 408 00:38:34,857 --> 00:38:37,276 Be back by seven, okay? 409 00:38:37,568 --> 00:38:39,278 Love you. 410 00:38:44,908 --> 00:38:46,577 Bye. 411 00:41:57,935 --> 00:41:59,436 No! 412 00:42:01,188 --> 00:42:02,189 Oh, God. 413 00:43:54,426 --> 00:43:56,887 It's me. There's something he should know about. 414 00:43:58,889 --> 00:44:00,641 Hold on. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles